$\Huge{47.2 - 6.307 = {?}}$
${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${1}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{7}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{10} - {7} = {3}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${{0}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{90} - {0} = {9}0}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${11}$ ${6}$ ${{3}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{1100} - {300} = {8}00}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{6000} - {6000} = {0}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${{4}}$ ${{0}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{40000} - {0} = {4}0000}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$